The Sima Family's Smirk
by DNKaien
Summary: A short one-shot about the Sima Family. Sima Shi has been called back from his war with Shu only for Sima Yi to declare a family dinner. Sima Zhao is coming out of obligation and his wife Wang Yuanji is going to make sure Sima Zhao actually goes.


**The Sima's Family Smirk**.

A magnificent Wei castle towers over the town in which it resides. The blue and purple-clad strategist wearily sits at the head of the hall-filling table with a large piece of literature under his scheming fingers. The puppeteer masks his displeasure of the words he is reading by taking a sip out of his cup to cover the frown.

"Father, I wish you wouldn't read up on tactics while we are eating dinner. You are already the greatest tactician in the land and I do not believe that you are in any immediate need to do such intensive study. As I recall, it was you who called this dinner." The masked son of Sima Yi, his looks are as stunning as a star in the night sky. His intelligence only second to his father. Sima Shi gracefully cuts his food with precision as if his hand was made for such fine precise cutting, his words bred for the same purpose.

"Now now Shi, I'm sure Father is still annoyed that Zhuge Liang managed to outdo him once again. I wouldn't talk about it anymore, unless you want to make him get angry and call you an imbecile." The foolish Zhao calling it as it is, with no regard to tact nor norms, as if his words were wide sweeps made for brutal combat with barbarians. More built for combat than his elder brother, Sima Zhao is not just a man with charming good-looks but wit aswell. An unmatched slouch but not impossible to motivate, he is just someone you wish to fight when he is unmotivated.

"Zhao, you really shouldn't talk like that in front of Lord Yi. He may mistake your intentions as anything but innocent. I doubt you would have the drive to even attempt rebellion but nonetheless, for all our sakes, please do not irritate your father any further." The lone female at the table is as cold as the drink from which the head of the table had imbibed part of not too long ago. The golden piercing eyes show a woman as beautiful on the inside as she is on the out. Her blue motif in perfect contrast and compliment to her light features.

"Hmm..." Sima Yi picks up his cup and looks slightly displeased that is not to his liking.

"Something the matter my Lord?" Wang Yuanji looks over from the left side of her husband to her right as she looks down the giant table toward the head. "You seem disappointed in something."

The basically empty hall suddenly resonates with a silent scream of Sima Zhao as he glances sideways to his wife then to his father. _"Don't say me, don't say me."_

Sima Yi glances down the table past Sima Zhao who looks as relaxed as usual and over to Shi who is sitting right across from his brother with his mask not hiding the slight glint in his eye. Sima Yi breaths a discontented sigh as he puts the cup down and sticks his face back into the book. "Shi."

"Yes, Father?" Shi doesn't give any physical response to his father as he looks over at Wang Yuanji nibble at her food with an unamused but not disappointed look on her face. The mere thought that someone could be so neutral with an expression served to confuse and amuse to no end. Not a stranger to etiquette Shi found himself always impressed when Yuanji held her status and emotions in check around company whose station was not of her own.

"How did your campaign go against the Shu forces?" Sima Yi knew what he was going to hear from his son but being thorough in such affairs was always prudent and a good use of time. Things not told beforehand may come to light or be seen in such a way that something new becomes learnt.

"Zhong Hui has been making great progress on that front. I cannot say that I have any complaints of his decisions on the battlefield." Sima Shi looks away from Wang Yuanji as he moves his attention to his father to gather his response.

"So you believe there is something wrong with his decisions off the battlefield then?" The strategist known as Sima Yi picks up on the not-being-said and takes this moment of opportunity with both hands. "Maybe he is a little too ambitious for your liking and you feel a bit worried?"

"Worried would not be the word I would use in this situation." Sima Shi slices another piece of food and removes it from the plate as it enters his mouth with grace not shown by the mere act of eating to live.

"So you think that Zhong Hui might be planning a rebellion then?" A fairly confident voice speaks up and garners the attention of his classically handsome brother. "I reckon that if he wanted to rebel then he would use the former remnants of Shu to do it."

Sima Yi closes his book as his second son gives a valid opinion. "What makes you say that Zhao?"

"Well he wouldn't want to rock the boat any harder here. He knows he's on thin ice so maybe he would move his boat into calmer waters like I dunno...Shu Han for example. Plenty of soldiers to fight wars with and even capable generals. Zhong Hui seems like that kind of guy to me. He's an opportunist and a strategist through and through."

"He may be well-versed in the tactics of war but he is no strategist." Sima Shi puts his knife down gently and rests it on the table with his other utensils. A hidden breath becomes known when Sima Shi suddenly collects himself and rests his hands on his lap. "I find it hard to believe that you would even consider him of such caliber. A prodigy, yes but a fool nonetheless."

"Lighten up Shi. You don't really think that Zhong Hui is going to rebel do you?" Zhao's gaze shifts to his father as he looks for confirmation of what he already knows. A trait also shared through his bloodline. "What do you think, Father?"

"I think...Zhong Hui will be dealt with as we deal with all other problems." Sima Yi gives his thoughts on that front but his curiosity is not sated in the slightest. "Anything else to report or was the invasion of Shu so lackluster that internal strife was the only source of conflict?"

"It seems that Zhuge Dan also has thoughts of rebellion aswell..." Shi finds himself trying to keep a stoic face but his disappointment is shown to all at the table even if his face doesn't show it. An empty look in his eyes gives more than enough incentive to take the conversation further.

"Why are you so down Shi. You do realize our empire will be built upon the exact same foundation right?" Zhao tries to cheer up his brother with inappropriate banter. "I mean look. Cao Mao will be ready to go in a few years time but how will his position be an different from the current one. Each empire has always been built on three things."

"The commodities and necessities for living. The land and wealth which comes along with conquering and subjugating. The main reason we go to war." Wang Yuanji adds the first point to the collection.

"The will to establish oneself as having existed Every empire has its own set of legends and myths that will go down in history as questionable fact but it will still be known. Cao Wei will be known through out the ages as the dynasty that gave way to the Jin empire but it will still be know just as the empire after the Jin will be. We can only do as much as we can to pass down our legends and history but we only do so much. The rest is up to the heavens." Sima Yi throws down the second point on the table.

"Blood." A single word to explain that which stains all empires and dooms them all to fail. "The empire made from the blood of the criminal and the innocent will not last. Every empire will be built on blood and those foundations will drip away slowly but surely like the life of every being in that empire." Sima Zhao rounds off the three rules with a macabre definition of what makes an empire. Not his opinion alone but his definition completely.

Shi shakes his head slowly as he finds himself unable to keep stoic. "I do believe I have already learnt all this before and I do not want it repeated back to me because someone felt the need to prove he is not a fool."

"Lord Zhao is anything but a fool. He may be lazy and unmotivated but Zhao is anything but a fool. He is your brother and you will treat him with the same respect that you would give your father even if you feel it is beneath you." Wang Yuanji keeps her neutral expression and at the same time, she gives Sima Shi a new directive.

"Zhao is unfit to be a leader. A leader needs to be firm in his command. Strong in his resolve and unmoving in his decisions. Everyone in our bloodline shows these exact traits and yet Zhao finds himself unable to decide whether or not he is a leader of men. He is unable to find the strength to fight and his decisions are at most...questionable." Sima Shi defends himself by putting down his younger brother.

"Zhao. You need to stand up for yourself or are you going to let your brother walk all over you?" Wang Yuanji looks over to Sima Zhao who is actually completely unfazed by the conversation going on around him.

"Oh sorry you were saying something Yuanji?" Zhao roughly cuts his food and basically throws it into his mouth without any regard to the people around him maintaining the high average of social standing.

"You don't even care do you?" Wang Yuanji finds herself losing the will to motivate her husband into action as he won't even take the time to listen to the conversation happening around him. "If you are going to take a step back from this then I will stand with you in this regard." Wang Yuanji goes back to being silent only for Sima Yi to speak up.

"If only you had found a woman as mature and well-spoken as Lady Yuanji over there. I believe the empress of our empire would then be a perfect fit." Sima Yi comments on the dedication that Wang Yuanji shows her husband's decisions even if she knows they are wrong and counter-productive. "Shi, you could learn a thing or two from your brother's judge of character. He chose Lady Yuanji as his wife and I cannot say I regret any decision she has made thus far. If you are not willing to trust Zhao on his competence in war then place your faith in his judge of character."

"But Father!" Shi clenches his knife tightly as he maintains his stoic aura about him even if this act is the same as if he was screaming into his father's ear. "Zhao doesn't show any concern regarding our possible mutinies. Do you not think that this is unwise of him to brush it off as he does?"

"Don't go assuming that I'm just ignoring the problem, Shi. For all you know I could be devising a plan right now to keep Zhong Hui and Zhuge Dan in check. What are you doing to rectify this problem?" Zhao casually tosses his knife on the table and lets it land where it wants to.

"I have given it considerable thought and I will personally deal to any traitors in our ranks. I've found that I cannot trust you to be strict enough on their punishments and that will only lead to problems in the future." Sima Shi watches as Yuanji subtly slides her hand past her husband's left hand to reach the knife and put it back into its correct position on the table.

"You would deal with traitors personally would you, Shi?" Sima Yi starts laughing as he feels the bond with his son showing its true colors. "Muwahahaha. That is very like you, Shi." Sima Yi looks over at Zhao who seems to carefully watch as Yuanji's hand slip back into position from his position at the table. "And you Zhao. What would you do if we had traitors amongst our ranks?"

"I'd let Shi deal with it- Oww!" Zhao winces slightly as his expression shows everyone that his better half is trying to correct that attitude. "If Shi couldn't deal with for some reason then I would assess the situation and see if we couldn't solve it amicably. There's no use in wasting fine minds that our empire could quite easily use."

"That is your final answer?" Sima Yi seems mild in his reaction with nothing but a mere placid look on his face showing that he was expecting that exact response.

"Yes, Father." Zhao picks his knife back up to eat some more only to find his foot still hurting. Zhao moves his right foot over his left one only to find Yuanji's foot about to rub the sore spot for him. Zhao gives off a small smile to his wife who pretends not to notice but intently absorbs each detail from his smile right down to the smallest glint of happiness in his eye.

"You're too soft, boy. You need to follow Shi's example once in a while and be a little more controlled with your soldiers. I'm sure you've heard the rumors spreading around camp about Lord Sima Zhao being an incompetent fool unable to step out of his father's shadow." Sima Yi taunts Zhao to elicit a reaction.

"Yes, Father. I understand." A dry melancholic laugh precedes an equally desert-dry tone. "Muwahahaha. Curse you Famous Shu Strategist for foiling my plans once again. I shall have my revenge!"

Shi and Yuanji both act like nothing is wrong but on the inside they both imagine Sima Zhao being torn apart by strings from the Lord Sima Yi's talons. Zhao on the other hand blatantly smiles at his father who seems to be dead silent as his face watches the wooden table.

"Zhao..." Sima Yi speaks at the table with no intent to look up.

"My Lord. On behalf of my husband I-" Wang Yuanji is cut short by a slightly magnificent but evil laugh.

"You forgot to mention how the next time I will be victorious, Zhao. I would have thought you would know your father much better than that." Lord Yi seems to be completely unfazed by Zhao's imitation of his father and merely takes it in his stride as all fathers will do at some point in their life.

"My Lord. You should have more respect for your father. He is a great man who is deserving of nothing but your utmost dedication." Yuanji tries her best to curb her husband's tone but it falls on deaf ears, as he points his knife at Shi and moves it left and right rhythmically

"Oh foolish little brother, you need to step out of our father's shadow. There isn't enough space in here for the both of us, so you should really move out as quickly as possible. If you're here then the Mandate may consider you for my position." Zhao places the knife down with precise action as if he had actually learnt courtesy and just chosen to ignore it in favor of being himself.

"Z-Zhao!" Sima Shi's facade breaks as he starts getting extremely flustered and nervous by Zhao's spot-on evaluation. "T-that's absurd to even suggest such a thing."

"He's right, my Lord. I scolded him for mistreating you but the same rules still apply. You should really try to not fluster your brother so much." Yuanji plays mediator once more in an attempt to keep weapons away from the table.

"Oh so I'm allowed to fluster him a little. I am so happy you said that Yuanji. That really made my day." Zhao jumps up and pulls his sword out from behind his chair as he points it across the table at Sima Shi. The golden blade shines brightly as Sima Yi watches in amusement of his younger son cheerfully enticing his eldest into battle.

"Not now Zhao we're having a meal." Sima Shi pretends to be unaffected but the urge to sword-fight becomes unimaginably strong.

"C'mon on Shi. I'll even go easy on you. I'll only use my left hand or maybe...you're afraid that I'll beat you and Father will realize that I am the better son and the Mandate will have to accept me as the King of our empire." Zhao goads Shi into combat only for Shi to look over at Zhao's civil side.

"Please Lady Yuanji. Could you please put some sense into my brother?" Shi only watches on as Yuanji starts eating her meal and looking down the table to the head of the Sima Family.

"I heard Zhuge Liang employed one of your own strategies against you. Did you promptly respond in kind or did you believe that his strategy was below a man of your caliber?" Yuanji actively avoids getting into the confrontation and her plan works.

"I responded in kind of course. Great strategists such as ourselves fight wars you don't even see. We are fighting at all times and we make moves, without moving." Sima Yi explains to Yuanji about how two equals fighting is an art form.

Zhao rests his sword on his shoulder and points his index and middle finger at Zhao with a smile on his face. "Yuanji isn't here to save you now Shi. I think it's time we settled this like we did when we were children."

"We are men, Zhao." Shi seems sort-of insulted by such folly but his interest is piqued as he remembers how much fun war was when nothing was on the line. "You had best be prepared to write your will beforehand."

Zhao cracks up laughing as Shi stands up and pulls out his rapier. Zhao can barely contain his excitement as his grin becomes unparalleled. "I can't believe it. A proper joke and everything. I think the Three Kingdoms are about to collapse upon themselves. I had better make this one to enjoy then."

Zhao and Shi walk side by side with each other as they exit the giant dining hall and into the courtyard. Sima Yi stands up and takes the last sip of his drink as he scrunches up his face. "Ugh."

"You made that face before my lord. What is the matter with the drink?" Yuanji stands up and moves to Sima Yi's side.

"This drink...it's too warm for my liking. I like my tea cold." Sima Yi heads to the courtyard and Yuanji stays two steps behind him as she heads to the battlefield to reduce all casualties to zero if need be.

The spacious courtyard fit for royalty stands as the arena for combat. Zhao takes his stand over by a large rock in the garden area. Zhao watches Shi get into position with his back to the pond behind him. The fish in the pond all gather in anticipation as they feel the two generals ready themselves for the ensuing conflict.

"You ready Shi?" Zhao gets into stance and Shi stands there with his dark rapier blade in hand.

"Come brother. We shall decide once and for all who is the greatest in the land." Shi goes to charge when Zhao throws up his hands and demands a halt.

"Wait, wait, wait." Zhao looks over to their father and waves at him. "Father. Could I please get you to go into the dining room and grab the box of meat buns."

"Ah I see..." Sima Yi gives his excellent laugh as he walks off and leaves the boys to the fight.

"My Lord. I could have easily have gone back and..." Yuanji tries to explain herself to Zhao but Sima Shi interrupts her as his father before him.

"You monster!" Shi readies his stance and glares at his brother. "You dare bring my meat buns into this?"

"A duel would be boring if there wasn't something at stake so I've decided to make you a deal you can't refuse. If I win then you get the meat buns AND Yuanji but if I win then I get the meat buns and Yuanji." Zhao catches what could possibly be the biggest scowl he has ever seen from his wife and he accepts it with full responsibility.

"I refuse. I get my meat buns and you can keep Yuanji. I am perfectly content with everything how it is." Shi dives forward with a swift strike and manages to hit the broad side of Zhao's blade.

"Are you saying Yuanji isn't cute enough because she is the cutest, most beautiful girl in the three kingdoms. There is none that compare to her." Zhao swings his blade into the air as a way to throw Shi off balance. Shi gracefully jumps back slightly to get out of Zhao's attack range.

"My Lord. You sound like you are trying to sell me to your brother..." Yuanji looks quite unamused.

"It's nothing like that. I just want Shi to fight when there is something on the line. You never get to know someone truly unless you fight on the battlefield with them...anyway I know I'm going to win and I've got no problem sharing his delicious meat buns with you." Zhao in his distraction finds himself taking another strike to the blade. This time though he finds himself propelled into the air with Shi pointing his weapon at him.

"If you wanted me to fight seriously then you should have asked. I would have been more than ready to oblige." Shi sends up a barrage of blades which Zhao actively blocks even though he's unable to dodge and is being pushed further and further back. The assault eventually stops and Zhao jumps back a few paces and takes a breather.

"If we were using our special attacks then why didn't you just say so?" Zhao dashes forward which puts Shi on guard only for Zhao to smash straight through with the handle of his sword. Zhao creates a ball of flaming blue and aims it directly at Shi before he gives it a mighty kick with intent to hit his brother. Shi dives out of the way with the slightest amount of space between him and the attack only to come back with a fervid strike.

"Do not play games with me Zhao. I remember that attack when it was only the size of a small rock. You would be unwise to try hit me with the same attack." Shi repeatedly stabs forward three times in an attempt to lure Zhao into false security only to strike with a wide sweep. Zhao counters the wise sweep with his own wide sweep and the two men hold their weapons as a stalemate.

"Seems someone is getting riled up. If your temper is as bad as our father's then I am afraid for our empire. I think someone as relaxed as me would make a great king. Imagine how carefree the towns would be."

"Carefree?" Shi scoffs at the thought as he pushes his weapons hilt into Zhao and forces him to stumble backwards. "Our towns need to be Orderly if we are to succeed." Shi sees this moment of vulnerability as his time to strike so he dashes forward and puts his all into the single point at the tip of the blade.

Zhao recovers just in time to point his middle and index fingers at Shi before the blade hits. Shi stops his strike early and Zhao gives his elder brother a cheesy grin. "It seems I win this one."

"I declare this a stalemate. I have not lost to you and in return you have not lost to me. This is the best outcome we can all desire." Shi pulls his weapon down but Zhao doesn't move his fingers. "Do I have to formally make this a stalemate or are we able to leave it as is?"

"Declare it. I have something on the line too important to not have this outcome being decisive. Counter me quickly if you can." Zhao swings his sword vertically in an attempt to unbalance Shi only for the duelist to switch his rapier to his other hand and aim it at the ground. Zhao gives his brother a reassured smile as they both hold back their special attacks.

"I formally declare this as a stalemate. Nothing shall proceed to exchange hands and both parties are to agree to this. Understood?" Shi doesn't relinquish his position as he holds his weapon toward the ground ready to strike at any time. "Understood?"

Zhao looks over at Yuanji who is currently holding a container filled to the brim with delicious meat buns. Zhao licks his lips in desperation and temptation as he tries to figure out a way to get both things in front of him. Nothing comes to mind after a complete minute of silence and stillness. "Understood. I formally declare that this is a stalemate."

The brothers release their stances and head toward their respective delicious prizes only for Sima Yi to stand behind Yuanji and rest one hand on her shoulder and the other on the container.

"As there was no victor. I believe both of you have to forfeit your bets." Sima Yi starts evilly laughing only for Zhao to points his fingers at his father and Shi to aim his weapon directly at his father for the special attack.

"Release the prisoners and move away nice and slowly. We love you father but some bonds transcend family. Yuanji and meat buns are two of the items on that list." Zhao moves his fingers closer and Sima Yi sees the dead set determination in his eyes.

"Oh so you do have it in you Zhao. Why I am pleasantly surprised. Maybe you do have what it takes to lead." Sima Yi releases Yuanji and the meat buns back into the arms of their respective lovers and the reunion is bittersweet for some but even the bittersweet feeling is cut short by the intimidating aura of a father. Sima Yi starts patting his purple-feathered fan against his hand as he looks down on his sons. "Now I respect your determination you two but I am your father AND superior officer. As such I am considering this as disobedience and you two will be severely punished for such crimes."

Sima Shi cradles his container of meat buns with a delicate but firm hug as he takes a few bites out of each one. "I love you meat buns. I promise I will come back for you. I promise!" Shi stops mumbling with his mouthful of love and takes a deep breath to steel himself for his punishment.

Zhao on the other hand gets on his knees and starts begging to the one person who can save him. "Help me Yuanji. You are my only hope."

Yuanji smiles slightly as she crouches down and embraces Sima Zhao's head against her body. "Of course my Lord. We will have remedial lessons on social etiquette after you receive your punishment."

Zhao's voice turns stale as he doesn't move his head up. "That's not exactly the kind of help I was looking for."

"Alright boys. I think it's time for you two to learn respect. Shi, Zhao. Save goodbye to your loved ones, for you won't be seeing them for a while." Sima Yi starts walking away and Shi doesn't give a glance back to his brother as he follows his father. Zhao jumps up and gives Yuanji a quick hug before he catches up to his brother and whispers in his ear.

"You know something?"

"Yes, Zhao?" Shi says with no outward emotion.

"I don't regret any of this." Zhao smirks slightly.

Shi gives the only appropriate response...The Sima's family smirk.


End file.
